My Brother Can't Be A Campione!
by KaiserBlak
Summary: "I can't believe this is happening to me...I am a perfectly ordinary high school boy well almost ordinary as I've been forced by my own sister to play little sister themed eroge...YET why am currently involved with something that came out of a fantasy anime?" M just to be safe


There's No Way My Brother Can't Be A Campione!

Summary: I can't believe this is happening to me...I am a perfectly ordinary high school boy well almost ordinary as I've been forced my my own sister to play little sister themed eroge...YET why am currently involved with something that came out of a fantasy anime!?

**NOT BETA'D YET**

**Also looking for a beta**

Disclaimer: I do not own Campione! or Oreimo

Chapter 1: There's No Way My Life Can Be Abnormal

* * *

_A Campione—a godslayer—is a supreme ruler._

_Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the sacrosanct, divine powers wielded by the gods._

_A Campione—a godslayer—is a lord._

_Since the power to kill a deity is in his hands, he therefore looms over all mortals on Earth._

_A Campione—a godslayer—is a devil._

_Since of all mortals who live in the world, none can assume a power to match his!_

* * *

I yawned as I walked through the streets of Akihabara while nursing my bruised cheek. Even a few days after my confrontation with my father I still can't believed he let me off the hook with just a punch considering I said that I played little sister themed eroge...

_Brrrrrr_

That was not an experience I want to experience again thank you very much.

Like usual I followed my sister far enough so that she wouldn't be associated with me, although I hope I don't look like stalker.

If I were to be arrested because I looked like I was talking my own sister, dad would definitely kill me this time.

Seriously why did did I do such a thing for my ungrateful sister?

Now that I think about it, every time she went to Akihabara why did I come with her!?

Unfortunately for me, what I thought was going to be a normal day...well as normal as it could be for my current life everything changed in an instant.

**BOOOOOM**

Just like that without any prior warning an explosion occurred. It caught everyone off guard as the building to the right of us exploded.

Hell I didn't even know that it was the building towards my right until I stood back up and looked frantically around me.

I may have been bleeding but I was too busy looking for Kirino to notice.

Among the rubble I could see countless bodies, people moaning in pain, blood seeping from wounds...I looked away.

If I kept looking I would try to help them against my own will.

I staggered through the piles of broken concrete looking for Kirino but then something caught my eye. Or rather someone.

That someone is the man standing in the center of the disaster wore a golden armor that seemed to give off its own light. He had blond hair that was like flames, inhuman scarlet eyes, pale skin, an elegant face, and he stood there in the center of the chaos as if nothing was happening.

"You bastard! You just destroyed all of my eroge!"

I snapped my head towards the shout but to my horror it was my sister. Not only that but she swung her bag at him, but...

Not only did he block the kick from sister but he grabbed her throat while she was in midair.

I was frozen as he walked ominously towards my sister before picking her up by her neck.

"You wench! How dare you try to strike me, Gilgamesh!"

"Hey! Let go of my sister!"

I finally shouted after breaking out of my stupor.

But either he didn't hear me or he ignored me, I'm betting for the latter as I was actually quite close to him.

ARGH! I shouldn't be thinking about such things I have to save my sister!

I ran towards him, picked up the rock and threw it at him.

However a golden ripple appeared behind that golden haired man and a light burst from that ripple destroying the projectile.

I froze as he turned his glare towards me. The pressure directed at me was immense. I normally didn't believe in things such as killing intent but now I do.

Damn it! Kyousuke now's not the time to freeze, your sister is still being strangled! Breaking eye contact I bent down and grabbed a steel pipe and charged at him.

"YAHHHHHHH-gah!"

Ten more lights burst from ripples behind Gilgamesh and the next thing I knew was an immense pain in my torso.

I looked down. Even if I was the one being impaled I couldn't help but marvel at such marvelous weapons.

Huh why am so close to the ground right now? Wasn't just charging towards that man?

"Ughhh..."

I groaned as that man picked me up by my neck. Hehehe at least he wasn't strangling Kirino anymore.

Kirino run away while you still can, while you still have the chance, while his attention is focused on me.

"Hey, mongrel. How does it feel? This is what mean to attack me! If you beg I might make your death swift. So how about it. Beg me Gilgamesh for mercy!"

I can literally feel the blood flowing out from the cracks between my flesh and the sword. It won't matter I'll die anyways.

"Ptui!"

"Mongrel you dare spit on me!"

"GAHHH!"

More swords impaled me, giving me even greater pain. Why didn't I die yet. Logically I should be dead by now. Why am I not dying!?

"GAHAHAHAAHA, get it now this is what you get when you mock me. How about now? Feel like begging yet?"

This bastard. If I'm dying I won't go down alone!

"Go to hell you narcissistic bastard!

"GAH!"

More swords impaled and yet I haven't died yet.

"Don't you get it mongrel? My weapons are imbued with my power and by impaling you with them I can feed my power into them and by extension you, preventing you from dying."

Power what the hell is he talking about. This isn't an anime!

"Even in such pain you can still move. I must commend you but...it's time for you to die!"

I didn't feel it at all but I all I saw was Gilgamesh's enraged face. It felt very satisfying.

I looked down to see my hand holding onto the sword or maybe it was a knife (?) that I dug out of my own flesh and impaled Gilgamesh's body where his armor was weak.

Hey, why is my body on the ground while my head is up here. Why doesn't it have a head.

Whatever...I feel too tired right now.

The last thing I saw was a large explosion.

* * *

"Ughhhh"

I woke up to find the myself staring at a white ceiling.

Then I remembered that I was suppose to be skewered by over ten swords by that man.

Abruptly I sat up.

"GAH!"

I shouted only to realize that my body didn't hurt at all. Looking down I touched my chest to make sure I was okay.

First I had to remove the hospital gown -_Huh...I'm in a hospital_- only to see unblemished skin. Touching it I realized that it was in better condition than before.

"What in the world is going on?"

I asked aloud. I was pretty sure the events that happened before was not a dream.

"I believe I can answer that."

Looking to towards my right I saw a beautiful red headed male with a _very _pretty face in a suit sitting next to me.

I was so absorbed into my thought that I didn't even realize someone was next to me.

However that pretty face made me remember someone else with an equally pretty face. Seriously though how can a male have such a pretty face.

Guh! Now's not that time to think about such things right now!

"What happen to Kirino! Is she okay?"

I started to ask questioned nonstop without any restraint. By the time I stop my machine gun question asking I just realized that I just acted like an overprotective brother.

Damn

The pretty boy next to me just smiled.

"Don't worry Kousaka-sama you're sister is fine."

"Wait how did you know we were sibling?"

Are you a stalker or something?

"Simple we just checked the records."

"Oh..."

"Anyways my name is Sayanomiya Kaoru."

Introducing himself the man stood up and bowed like a vassal bowing to his lord. Of course I was embarrassed. I mean who wouldn't?

A man who looked to be someone part of the elite class was suddenly bowing to me a normal highschool student.

"Ummm, why are you bowing to me!?"

"It's common courtesy for an inferior being to bow to a superior being."

I gaped at her. Superior being me?

"I don't understand I'm just an ordinary high school student!"

Kaoru-san stood up again with mirth in her eyes.

"You may be a high school student but the current you is not something that can be considered a human anymore. You who have killed a heretic god have ascended beyond humanity are now a campione."

"Campione?"

"Yes a campione.

A Campione—a godslayer—is a supreme ruler.

Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the sacrosanct, divine powers wielded by the gods.

A Campione—a godslayer—is a lord.

Since the power to kill a deity is in his hands, he therefore looms over all mortals on Earth.

A Campione—a godslayer—is a devil.

Since of all mortals who live in the world, none can assume a power to match his.

That is a campione."

I stood gaping once more.

"What nonsense are you talking about!? Gods!? Devils!? Are you delusional? And when did I ever slay a god!?"

Kaoru-san retained his smile, if anything it grew wider.

"That man that you fought. What did you think of him?"

My mind wandered back to that man.

"Honestly? Other worldly. His face is even more elegant than the top model. His aura was like someone you could never reach. And his...arrogance is to the extreme.-"

I began to went on and on on what I thought. Words could never fully described him that's my honest thought.

"He is a god."

"What..."

"But he said his name was Gilgamesh, wasn't he suppose to be a king from Babylon. And aren't gods suppose to be..."

My words died on my throat as I realized the words that I used to described that man could be used to describe gods.

"Kousaka-sama there are many gods in this world and some of them are obscure and their legends may have been changed by time. Also some gods may have taken the names of heroes as their legends are changed by time. Please think about this. I will come back at another time. Here is a book that should tell you the secret magic side of the world including campiones and gods. "

Saying this she handed a very expensive and old looking book.

"Secret magic side of the world?"

I said unprepared.

Kaoru-san smiled.

"Kousaka-sama gods existed, surely magic can to."

With that said Kaoru-san left the book at my bedside and walked out the door.

"Ah, I forgot to mention. The people who were there won't remember it like you did. They will think it was a terrorist in place of the god."

"Wait how did you even do such a thing?"

Kaoru-san tilted her head in confusion.

"We hypnotized them of course."

"Oy! Don't say that as if it's the most natural thing in the world."

"But what other choice do we have? We can't let the general populace learn about magic and god after all."

That...made sense I guess. But somehow I can't help but feel uneasy that someone can just hypnotized me.

There was also another thing that bothered me.

"What do you mean "we"?"

"The History Compilation Committee. You can say we are in charge of preventing people from finding out about magic. And in the hierarchy the four heads of the Committee is higher than the Prime Minister."

"...I see..."

I couldn't get anymore words out as the reality that I believed in was broken. Honestly this felt like it was something straight out of an anime.

_Clink_

I heard the door closed as Kaoru-san left. But I was still in a state of shock.

"Ughhh"

I groaned as I fell back onto the pillow.

I don't know for how long I stared at the ceiling, my brain trying to process the information that I was given.

Seriously give me back my normal life.

Looking at the book at my side I picked it up. Not like I had anything better to do. But I do feel a little bit sad, I'm obviously an injured victim of the 'terrorist' and currently hospitalized.

Yet no one visited me yet...

The book was...interesting to say the least. But the more I read the more disturbed I became at the implication.

I want my normal life back.

I looked away from the book as I heard the door open once more.

It was a nurse bringing me food.

"Kousaka-san how are you feeling?"

The nurse asked As she propped my bed up using the machine controls on the side.

"I feel perfect, better than normal actually."

Now that I think about I really do feel better than normal. Did I really become a campione? It seems farfetched but...it make sense or how else would that god have done such outrageous things?

"Umm, I was wondering when I can be discharged."

"I'm very sorry but I don't know. You'll have to ask the doctor. If you would like I'll ask the doctor and tell you tomorrow if I have time."

The nurse said as she smiled while arranging my food.

"Yeah, thank you."

With that said the nurse left.

The meal was very plain and tasteless just like you would expect from a hospital. It was okay, but I couldn't help but want for more food.

I kept reading the book afterwards, even when the nurse came to take in my food. I was too absorbed to even notice that the bed return to being flat.

I must have fallen asleep while reading the book because when I woke the first thing I realized was that the book was pressed against my face.

The second thing I realized was that there was a weight on the right side of my stomach. Moving the book from my face I looked to where the pressure originated from to see light brown hair.

_It couldn't be!?_

There's no mistake, that hair pin belonged to my sister, Kousaka Kirino. She was laying her head on my side while sitting on a chair.

There was no way this is her though.

Why?

Because my sister is can't be this cute and fall asleep next to her brother on the hospital.

Moving my hand towards the base of the bed carefully as to not wake Kirino up I pressed the button that propped the bed up.

Yeah now that I was sitting up there was no mistaking my sister for someone else.

Slowly my finger inched towards Kirino.

Poke.

Poke

Poke

"Unngggggg"

My sister moaned cutely as I poked her cheek repeatedly...shit I did not just think that.

I must have been really shocked yesterday because I didn't even realize that there was window in my room. I just realized that my room is single person too!

No, it wasn't separated by curtains either.

With a groan I stretched my body as I yawned.

Seriously what happened? There is no way my sister would willingly visit me like this.

Once again the door opened and I saw the same nurse from yesterday walk in. I placed my finger to my lips and made a "shushing" sound.

Aren't I a considerate brother?

The nurse smiled probably thinking how cute the scene is. I don't how to feel about that.

Walking towards my left she took out the table connected to the bed but didn't place it directly in front of me as it would hit Kirino.

"So did you find out when I will be discharged from here?"

"I almost forgot, the doctor said that there's doesn't seem to any problem with your body but just to be safe you'll be kept her for another night."

"I see thank you."

The nurse delivered my tasteless breakfast and left just like that.

Yet again I ate the dull hospital food careful not to wake my sister. Thinking I laughed.

If it was just even a month ago I would have kicked her out just like I did with Shiori from my first imouto game.

Hmmmm maybe I should still kick her.

After a moment of consideration I decided not to. The things Kirino would do to me would not be worth it.

It was about an hour later when someone visited me. That someone was my dad, Kousaka Daisuke.

If you hadn't met met my dad you would think he was part of the yakuza just by his face alone. And not just any yakuza but the boss. But in truth he is a cop that arrest yakuza.

He looked grumpy as usual.

"Hello dad."

I greeted. If I didn't he would lecture me on my manners.

Nodding at my greeting he took a chair and sat next to me while opening the newspaper that he brought.

Seriously!? You walked into your son's hospital to read the news!?

An awkward settled in even as I read the book Kaoru-san gave me.

"Kyousuke"

"Yes!"

I unconsciously shouted my answer.

"Mmmmmnnnn"

My loud voice seemed to have awakened Kirino from her sleep.

"Huh?"

Kirino picked up her head as if still in daze, there was even a little bit of drool coming from her mouth.

...she was drooling on my bedsheet...gross

"You!"

"Me?"

I said confused as she pointed her finger at me.

"You know how hard it was for me to wake you up!? Not only that you didn't show signs of waking even when I slapped with all my might!"

...Kirino are you trying to injure me?

"But what is up with you!? I injured my hand trying to slap your face, seriously what is wrong with your face?"

Hey, hey, hey that's mean. I'm going to cry.

"Sorry, sorry."

I said in a placating manner as I held up my hand up defensively.

"So, what are you here for then?"

Upon hearing this my sister stopped her enraged rant at me before putting up with a _very _familiar smiling...the smiling face she took when she talked about imouto eroge...and our dad was sitting behind her with Kirno none the obvious.

"Fuhu-"

Shit, but before I could stop her Kirino already started to speak.

"Since you've been in the hospital for three days you stopped doing your homework!"

Phew, it seemed like it wasn't about eroge. but Kirino without warning whipped out the laptop she lent me and practically slammed it into my lap.

"So I've brought my laptop and this!"

As if it was the most holiest thing in the world she raised what was probably the newest eroge into the air.

"Be grateful I'm going letting you borrow one of my favorite eroge."

...shit

There was nothing I could do as I stare gobsmacked when Kirino began to describe the greatness of the eroge.

"Ahem"

Kirino froze as if the grim reaper himself was about to take her life...which was a pretty accurate description.

Then she started to shake she began to turn around to confirm her fears.

In a blink Kirino's back was facing dad once more only this time her eyes were pleading for my help.

Seriously what do you want me to do. The last time we got off was because I said the eroge was mine. How can I help when you clearly said they were yours and you are lending them to me!?

Damn it don't look at like that!

I already went against dad once! I won't do it again!

...I'm the world's best brother...

I put on my best smile as I took the eroge from Kirino.

"Thank you for finding it for me. You can go now."

Right after I said that Kirino immediately ran off.

...you ditched me immediately after I saved your skin, I can feel the love Kirino.

Cold hearted bitch

I didn't dare look at my dad.

I'M SO DEAD

"You know I'm not stupid right?"

My head turned so fast I sworn I heard it snap.

"Wha-"

My dad just gave me a glare that said "Don't bullshit me."

"Sorry!"

I could only apologize and hope for the best.

The tense silence settled in once more only this it was worse.

"Good job."

"Eh? EHHHHH!?"

I looked up to see my dad walking out the door.

What did he mean by that!?

Good job protecting Kirino's eroge? I don't think so

Good job protecting Kirino? Possibly

Good with the Eroge?! No way in hell

Good job at what!?

I who was sitting stiffly upright sank back into the comfort of the mattress.

Pffft

I laughed at the absurdity of my situation.

Me a supreme ruler!?

Yeah right.

My dad could just easily defeat me with a glare.

Speaking of which he left his newspaper here.

I wonder if there is any news about the so called terrorist bombing.

Since the attack took place there, the media had to have something right?

"EHHH!?"

I was bewildered for the second time this day.

Because on the page of the newspaper was my picture along with the destroyed street of Akihabara and the title was clearly printed as "Brave Students Stops Terrorist Bomber"

_Yesterday on August XX a tragedy occurred. A terrorist bombed the streets of Akihabara and killed 3 people. Luckily further casualties was stopped thanks to a brave high school student by the name of Kousaka Kyousuke._

_Upon further investigation, there is evidence that the bomber was an otaku hater. Rumor was that his girlfriend broke up with to be with a otaku and in revenge he bombed the streets hoping to kill that otaku._

I started to skim after that. Seriously this article was a bit weird. Not only did it seemed to try to paint me as a gallant hero it also seemed to promote a positive view on otaku saying that the boyfriend was actually mistreating his girlfriend, but the otaku stopped that.

Seriously it went beyond that story as it mentioned other things that promoted a positive image to sympathize with them!

What the hell

But at least I know why dad praised me. Honestly for someone who hardly gives out praises even to my outstanding sister this was momentous.

I felt happy

Once more the door opened only this time it was the red haired pretty boy and a thought suddenly occurred to me.

"Oy, did you have something to do with this?"

I asked as I held out the newspaper with the story on front.

Kaoru-san nodded.

"Are you not pleased? I thought that by improving the image of otakus your social life would improve."

"Social life!? Why would it even improve!? I'm not even an otaku!"

Kaoru-san made a surprise at my statement.

"Really? Then why were you at Akihabara?"

"Urk!"

I can't say it. If I do they might find out about Kirino's hobby.

"Because I was. Anyways I'm not an otaku."

...I just realized how nonsensical I sounded...just like Kirino

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"May I take a seat Kousaka-sama?"

"Stop calling Kousaka-sama, I'm about the same age as you. Call me Kyousuke. And stop being so respectful towards me, it makes me feel weird."

"Very well than, Kyousuke-san."

Kaoru-san said as he pulled up a chair and sat next to me.

"Kyousuke-san have you read towards the part about a campione's influence?"

"Yeah. How many campiones are there?"

"Including you, 7."

"So little!?"

Kaoru-san laughed aloud.

"Hey did I say something funny?"

"As a matter of fact you did. Kyousuke-san, killing a god is a feat that should not have been possible. Yet people are able to. These people aren't normal, in fact all of them have an extremely strong competitive spirit. And for your information, having seven campione existing at the same time is unrecorded in history. This is the only time that there has been seven campione. The most campione that existed at one time in recorded was 5. But not really because the newest campione killed another campione shortly after."

"I see. So what about a campione's influence?"

"Yes, as you know a campione's influence is large. If they so wished they can take any country and we would swear fealty."

"I know the books says that a campione is a supreme ruler and all surely a whole army can defeat one."

Kaoru-san grimaced.

"Impossible. In the past this was attempted once, but even the forces of three countries wasn't enough."

I was shocked were campiones really that strong. I stared at my hand. Are we really that powerful?

"B-b-but I killed Gilgamesh easily by myself!"

"Kyousuke-san you are a campione, a person who logic cannot be applied."

Oy, oy, oy don't say that as if I'm some sort of monster.

"Anyways what did you want to talk to me again. It seems I keep sidetracking you."

"Not at all. It is to be expected you were once someone who didn't even know magic existed until moments before. But back to the main point you are Japan's campione."

"What"

"As so we the History Compilation Committee would like to welcome you to a party to celebrate your rebirth as well as present you to the world."

"But...I'm just a normal high school student."

I tried to complain but even that sounded feeble in my mind. I killed a god, that's beyond normal.

"Kyousuke-san campiones naturally attract trouble. Even if you do not wish for it, you _will _attract trouble."

Damn.

"One more thing Kyousuke-san. The appearance of an Heretic God usually involves them defying their legends, but the appearance of Gilgamesh wasn't natural. We think someone may have summoned him for his own reasons."

"Whatever, it doesn't have anything to do with me."

Screw this, I don't care. It doesn't have anything to do with me...

"We think that someone may summon another god. And if he does the casualties may result in the millions if someone doesn't do anything about it."

"Why can't you guys deal with it. The History Compilation Committee was created to deal with stuff like this wasn't it?"

"True, but you forget we are mere mortals. Only a campione can stand against a god."

"Fine. Hey does everyone know my name though?"

"No, not everyone. The world knows the birth of a new campione but we are currently withholding your name."

"Can you keep my name a secret? After this I don't want to be involved anymore."

"Impossible Kyousuke-san. Unless you want to go by another name."

Hmmmmm.

"Is that so. Then just call me Gilgamesh then. I killed him, I'll take his name too. Arrogant bastard."

I muttered the last part as I silently rejoiced. He would be pissed if he got my name. If he ever defies his myth again, I'll enjoy his infuriated face.

"Very well then, Kyousuke-san. The party is this Saturday. I will pick you up from your house at 6 o'clock. Kyousuke-san is there anything you would want?"

"Ummm. I'm fine right now. But I'm probably still in shock."

Kaoru-san smiled.

"Then I won't bother you anymore Kyousuke-san."

Saying that Kaoru-san stood up and left.

Well I'm alone again.

*Sigh*

How boring.

"Damn it."

Picking up the computer that was left on the table I reached for the eroge...shit...Kaoru-san was just here and the eroge was just lying on my lap.

I want to die

Crying over my misfortune I booted up the computer and began to install it. Afterwards I made sure to hide it under my bedsheet.

If someone else walked in to see my computer I would die out of shame.

The apparent title of the game was called Little Sister War Siscalypse or Siscaly for short was to my great surprise a fighting game. All in all it was basically lolis fighting each other with the loser being stripped.

Seriously what is wrong with this game!? I can't even beat the first opponent!

The character that defeated mine was smiling at me as if mocking me.

"You've done it now mortal, I'll show you the might of a campione!"

I don't know why, perhaps it was because of the competitive nature of being a campione or maybe the fact that the first opponent acted to similar to Kirino I wanted to crush them no matter what.

And this was how I spent my day at the hospital...stripping lolis.

My innocence has been corrupted...

I stopped playing after I defeated the final boss in the story mode.

Closing the computer I slumped deeper into the bed. This was so boring~

I won't be discharged until tomorrow and there's nothing to do. I don't I would know any of the hospital staff so it would be pointless to go outside.

Picking back the book Kaoru-san given me I started to read once more. Normally I wasn't this studious of a person but the secret magic side of the world is something actually quite interesting despite the anime like setup.

"Huh a campione's body is nearly impervious to any magic but authorities but the same cannot be said for magic applied directly inside the body."

I heard a knocking on the door. Strange most people just walk in.

"Come in!"

I called out.

Unexpectedly an angel came in.

She was about the same height of Kirino and high class girl just like my her but she had long black hair unlike Kirino.

Her face was good enough to be a model and although she looked to be in middle she was growing in the right places.

"Can I help you?"

I asked uneasily. Seriously this is like the development of an romance manga where a beautiful girl visits a patient and the fall in love!

"You're Kirino's brother aren't you?"

I knew it...she's probably goes to the same middle school as Kirino. Now that I see her uniform she definitely goes to the same school.

"Ah! Yes I am her brother."

The girl made a relieved face. Hmmm speaking of which why did she come here just to ask me this?

"Do you need anything."

"Ah, yes I need your help onii-san!"

Saying she held her hands to together and made a pleading expression. Seriously sooo cute~.

"My help with what?"

"Kirino seems to avoiding me lately. And not just everyone else too. When we asked her to walk home together she sometimes says she's busy. She doesn't have a boyfriend does she!?"

Saying that last sentence her eyes grew scary. Seriously Kirino's friend-sama stop that you're scaring me!

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Kirino isn't avoiding you. She's just...been busy."

"No way, Kirino wouldn't do that! Also she seems to be distancing herself too, I want to get closer to her. Please can you help me onii-san."

One problem after another. Is this what they call the "troubles that follow a campione"!

How should I proceed. Hmmmm. That person may know!

"Hold on a sec."

I said as started to dial Saori's number. She will definitely know what to do.

"Moshi~moshi~"

Bleh

I thought so, even on the phone I'm still put off by her way of speaking although I'm slowly getting used to it. I don't know whether I should be relieved or scared though.

"Yes, I have a slight problem..."

Saori listened to my dilemma thoughtfully. Asking questions as she went along that I answered to the best of my ability.

So the gist of it was that Kirino was not spending as much time as with her school friends as before.

Her friend came to ask me for help

Otakus are looked down upon so I can't tell the truth

Minutes passed in silence when Saori finished listening to my side.

"Kyousuke-shi, I think I have an idea..."

I nodded as listened to her plan. It seemed to be a great idea, not only would help overcome the prejudice on otakus by letting her see why they liked anime so much it would

"Ah, sorry about making you wait-"

I stopped when I realized that the black haired angel was reading the newspaper that I left on the chair.

"Ah, sorry onii-san I just saw it and..."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. I was done reading it anyways."

Score, if she read that article her prejudice against otakus should be lowered.

"Anyways I just thought about this...but how did you know where I was anyways?"

Hearing this she blushed a bit.

"I got the idea after reading the article on the newspaper and asked Kirino if you were brother. After that I asked dad where you were located. But it seemed he got really curious as to why I was looking for you though."

Seriously what kind of dad do you have. Don't hospital patients have confidentiality here?

"It's fine. I can't do it right now but I may be able to help."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so can you come to my house Thursday?"

Saori and I already planned this out. My parents won't be home Thursday and Kirino would be out of the house because Saori will be asking her to come to another offline meeting. But I hope Saori can keep her away long enough or else she might kill me if she saw me with her friend.

"I just realized this but I don't know your name."

"Ah, sorry I got excited about meeting Kirino's older brother that I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Aragaki Ayase."

"I see. I'm Kousaka Kyousuke."

"I know. It was on the newspaper."

"Onii-san how about we exchange numbers?"

"Huh? Why?"

Why would you want the number of someone as plain as me?

"Because what if someone came up and I can't come over. I would need to contact you."

I knew it.

"Onii-san are you really good at english?"

"Huh? No, it's my worst subject actually. Why do you ask?"

Ayase-san pointed her eyes to the thing next to lap, in other words the book on campione.

I just realized this but the title was written in english...It seems I really am a campione.

"EHHH!"

I still couldn't believe it. I read something in english as if it was japanese so I let out a surprised voice.

"Ahahaha, onii-san you're so humble. You must get top grades at school."

No, no, no. My grades are just slightly above average.

"Thank you onii-san!"

Saying that Ayase-san left.

Afterwards mom and Manami also visited me but that was it. Kirino didn't visit again and before I knew it was already tomorrow and I was discharged.

"Oh, welcome back Kyousuke."

My mother says when I stepped into the house. Mom, shouldn't you be more happy instead of a simple greeting as if I just didn't home from the hospital.

"I'm back."

Groaning that out, I started to walk back into my room.

"Kyousuke, make sure you thank your sister! She went to your school to get the work you missed everyday!"

As I neared my room I heard my mother shout that out. Kirino would never be this nice, she must want something really big!

But to my surprise Kirino acted the same way and didn't for anything from me...yet. I refuse to let my guard down!

What's worse was at school. People would keep asking what my relationship was with that "Beautiful Girl".

Hell some of them even asked permission to date her, I shot them all down. It was for their safety of course.

A person who could put up with my sister would have to be godlike after all.

"Kousaka! Are you okay?"

My best friend Akagi Kouhei asked as he leaned on the edge of my desk.

"I'm fine."

I grumbled out.

"Really you look paler than before."

"Really?"

Of course I realized that I changed a bit. I noticed immediately when I was brushing my teeth at night. Not only that my face became more angular, and not only that my body was more muscular like a runner.

I even activated one of my [Authorities], [Disposition of the God King]. The authority changed my body from that of a campione to that of a god's.

To explain even if a campione's body is extremely strong and durable compared to a human's, compared to a god it was just like comparing a human's body to a campione's. This authority allowed me change my body to a god.

Once activated my hair spiked up like flames, my eyes turn crimson, and it seemed that my looks got slightly altered as well. even then a red tattoos would appear on my body and glow brightly even shining through my clothes.

But to have a body of a god honestly made me feel invincible.

"Kousaka!"

Out of my newly born reflexes I punched Akagi acrossed the room. Yeah I punched him across the room. Seriously the body of a campione is too abnormal.

Life went on just like this but I still honestly can't believe that I became a campione when I was living my life so averagely right now.

Before I knew it Thursday came. I shouldn't be bothered but I just realized that I would be home alone with a girl since Kirino already went out.

My childhood friend, Manami doesn't count.

_Ding Dong~_

Calm down Kyousuke, calm down Kyousuke there's nothing to be nervous about. Nothing at all.

"Welcome"

I smiled as I open the book for Ayase who was dressed in adult like clothing. Now that I look closer all of them are name brand!

"Is something wrong onii-san? You're staring."

I blinked, I hadn't realized that.

"No, you just really cute."

Upon hearing Ayase-san blushed. She won't think that I'm hitting on her or worse a pervert will she?

"Thank you onii-san"

The blushing smile she showed is too bright!

"Come in, come in!"

I said still dazed.

"Would like anything?"

I asked as motioned her towards the couch in the living.

"A glass of water would be fine."

"Got it"

Getting barley tea for myself and a glass of water for Ayase I set them down on the living room table and sat a reasonable distance away from Ayase.

I took a moment to calm my nerves before taking out the dvd case containing what seems to be godly friendship anime.

"My solution to your problem is this!"

I said as I showed her the case. I expect a bit of revulsion but I did not expect her to give me that scary face!

"Onii-san are you an otaku?'

"NO!NO!NO! WAIT! LET ME EXPLAIN!"

"Okay, onii-san but if your explanation doesn't satisfy me..."

Why did you not finish it! It's even worse if you leave me hanging!

"Ayase! In order to better your friendship isn't better to watch how someone else does it first? By watching other people's you can see both sides and come to a better understanding!"

"I see onii-san, but why not a drama?"

"That's because in this anime there are more extreme obstacles that block their friendship than you can watch in a drama! I figured that the more extreme the obstacle the better the understanding it would be!"

That was utter BS of course. The reason I chose anime was because it would help Ayase understand Kirino better in a way. Not only would she be able to get closer to Kirino if something happens and Kirino is found out to be an otaku there would be a preemptive damage control.

Ayase still had her scary look though...please don't kill me!

"Okay onii-san, but if I find out it isn't as you say...I'll kill you 3"

Don't say such things with a happy voice!

Nevertheless I placed the dvd into and hope for the best. Saori if you lie to me even as a ghost I'll drag you into hell with me!

The story was about 2 girls and revolved around their friendship.

Along the way obstacles such as their own respective love being thrown in, a hidden interest that is shunned by society being brought to light, meddling teachers, the class bitch, and much more.

However the story ended on a tragic note where one of the heroine died to save the other.

By the end of it I was crying. Saori you horrible person how could you choose an ending like this?

Yes, we watched all twelve episode in one go.

I looked next to me but I couldn't see how Ayase took this since her head was facing downward.

"Uh...Ayase?"

"THAT BASTARD HOW COULD HE DO SUCH A THING!"

I gaped at her outburst.

"How could he move in on Naomi right after Katsumi sacrificed herself to save Naomi! It isn't right! He's just a selfish jerk who can't see anyone but himself! I mean she should've gone with Tetsuo instead of that bastard! Despite how average he is, he is super nice!"

"Ayase-san I thought we were watching for the friendship..."

Ayase-san broke out of her rant as Ayase-san blushed when she realized what she was doing and sat down shyly.

"So...um what did you think of it?"

I was almost afraid to ask.

"So, tragic if only Katsumi could understand Naomi's interest things could've turn out for the better."

Ayase-san said as she started to tear up. I felt bad since I was the who made her watch it and now I'm making her cry.

"Here Ayase-san."

I said as I handed her the tissue box, from the one I was using to wipe my own tears...I just realized I cried over an anime it didn't matter how well done it was...

"Thank you, onii-san"

"So what did you think?"

"I'm not sure. I need some more normal examples. Most of the examples in the episodes were too extreme."

"I see."

I said as I took the dvd and placed it back into the case.

"Well, my friend recommended more. But we won't have time to watch so here."

I said as I placed the dvd back into the bag that Saori gave me. According to her I should make Ayase-san watch this first since it was so extreme then give her the bag filled other anime that she would be forced to watch since she would already enticed by the friendship in the first game.

"Onii-san!"

"Well I can't watch every single one of the anime with you so this is the best way."

Ayase-san looked conflicted before she finally relented and took the bag.

I checked the time. It was 5:05.

"SHIT!"

I didn't care that Ayase-san was surprised by my outburst, but rather that Kirno would return in 10 minutes.

"Ayase-san you have to go right now! Kirino is going to come back in 10 minutes!"

Perhaps it was because she didn't want Kirino to know that she watched anime as she be looked down upon but whatever the reason she began to look frantic too.

"Thank you onii-san and bye!"

Ayase-san said as she quickly left.

Not long after Kirino returned home.

"Welcome back."

Kirino didn't answer when I greeted her, instead she got extremely angry for some reason.

"You brought a girl home didn't you!"

Urk!

How did she know!? Only way to solve this is to deny, deny, deny, deny!

"What! No!"

"Hmpf! So that's why you didn't come no matter what I told you! You're gross! Bringing a girl home in the house with just the two of you. I bet you did something unspeakable!"

Urk...It was kinda true in a more literal way.

"It's not like that!"

I cried out but Kirino just crossed her arms and "Hmpf!" before walking away.

I did this all for you and this is how you thank me!?

Seriously! My little sister is not cute at all!

Author's Note:

If you think that the fight between Kyousuke and Gilgamesh was too short and too easy for Kyousuke who simply capitalized on Gilgamesh' arrogance then you are right. I just wanted to get it over with.

Btw the if you're wondering how Gilgamesh died, he died because Kyousuke activated one of his the noble phantasm (the one Kyousuke impaled) Gilgamesh with. He can do this because Kyousuke was being fed Gilgamesh's magical power, he just used it to activated the noble phantasm unknowingly.

By the way I'm sorry if I characterized the characters incorrectly hopefully in the future I will improve.

Next chapter should have more action!


End file.
